


Все просто

by Renie_D



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людей, утверждающих, что секс и баскетбол — одно и то же, Кагами искренне считал идиотами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все просто

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTPW Kuroko no Basuke -2015

Людей, утверждающих, что секс и баскетбол — одно и то же, Кагами искренне считал идиотами. 

Ну как можно сравнивать площадку и кровать? Вместо ярких софитов — зажмуренные веки, вместо четкой распасовки — суетливые движения. И доверия нужно намного больше, чем в самом важном из матчей. К тому же гулкая сирена и крики с трибун — не лучшее дополнение к оргазму.  
А если облажался? Посвистят и заменят?

Куроко слушал его рассуждения молча, подперев рукой щеку, и улыбался.

— Кагами-кун, — осторожно произнес он, стоило Кагами замолчать. — Я думаю, люди имеют в виду гормоны. Адреналин, эндорфины и всякие биохимические процессы.

Кагами хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Взял со столика еще один бургер, зашуршал оберткой и вгрызся в него зубами.

В химии он был силен почти так же, как и в дебатах. То есть абсолютно никак.  
Подобные разговоры смущали. И как тут объяснишь, не покраснев, что Куроко выглядит почти чужим наедине: кусает губы, шарит жадно руками по телу, рвано стонет в финале. Такого Куроко Кагами не видел больше нигде — ни на площадке, ни в обычной жизни. Только в полумраке спальни или гостиной и иногда — в пустой раздевалке, когда совсем невмоготу. 

Куроко школьную раздевалку не одобрял. А когда вслед за Митобе замолчал и Коганей, заглянувший туда не вовремя, ее не одобрила и остальная команда.  
Пока Хьюга орал, а Рико отрабатывала двойной кодрейкер1, Киеши быстро собрал с проспоривших по триста йен и посоветовал всем расходиться — смотреть уже было не на что.

Но кое-что все же роднило их секс и баскетбол. Как и в начале знакомства, Кагами не понимал — как и почему? Как Куроко это удается и почему Кагами всегда оказывается снизу?

***  
Свой первый раз они не обсуждали и уж тем более не планировали. Хотя Куроко, надо отдать ему должное, пытался. 

Он сидел на его кухне, задумчиво потягивал молочный коктейль и выглядел так, что у Кагами стояло от одного только вида опущенных ресниц и сомкнутых губ.

Они встречались уже пару месяцев, дрочили друг другу и целовались, но дальше дело не шло.

Кагами хотел Куроко до зубовного скрежета — лицом к лицу, разомлевшего, стонущего, зовущего его по имени. 

Последнее почему-то волновало особо. Одно дело слышать: «Кагами-кун, пожалуйста, быстрее», — когда опаздываешь на занятия, а другое — когда Куроко вжимается лбом тебе в грудь, а под пальцами — его твердый член и поджавшиеся яички. Хорошие манеры хороши не всегда — они друг другу все-таки дрочат, а не играют в маджонг на семейном обеде. 

Тацуя, позвонивший в разгар душевных терзаний с вопросом «как дела?», слушал туманные жалобы не перебивая. 

— Эй, Тайга, а ты не пробовал просто поговорить? — в голосе плескалось сочувствие. — Только не со мной. 

Сказать, что надо поговорить — легко. А дальше? «Хочу тебя трахнуть, давай займемся любовью, пора перевести наши отношения на следующий уровень?» Даже в собственной голове это звучало нелепо, словно Кагами отсмотрел горы порно и сопливых корейских дорам.

Все попытки объясниться заканчивались одинаково: он потел, заикался, сбивался на английский, обещал себе — «в следующий раз» — и лез целоваться. 

Поэтому, услышав «Кагами-кун, нам надо поговорить», Кагами решил не искушать судьбу и собственное красноречие.

Стаканчик быстро отправился на стол, а Куроко — в спальню. Тихий смешок и поцелуй в ключицу Кагами расценил как согласие. Вытряхивая Куроко из одежды и раздеваясь сам, Кагами думал только об одном — Куроко должно понравиться.

Опыта у Кагами было маловато. А если не считать порнофильмы и форумы, которые он просматривал с горящими скулами, то его не было вовсе.  
У Куроко же — Кагами застонал, когда влажный язык облизал головку по кругу — у Куроко он решил не спрашивать. Никогда.

Ему с лихвой хватило их первого поцелуя. Когда он, набравшись смелости, притиснул Куроко к шкафчикам, тот ответил так виртуозно, что Кагами мгновенно кончил в штаны.

И еще — Кагами и сам был больше, и остальное у него было больше. А видеть под собой Куроко, который сглатывает слезы и морщится от боли — это последнее, чего ему хотелось. Первый раз у Куроко должен быть не таким. Точка. А что до него самого — он потерпит. Терпит же он Ниго по вечерам и на воскресных прогулках.

Всунув в ладонь Куроко презерватив, Кагами перекатился на спину, развел колени и с мрачной решимостью содрал защитную пленку с флакона.  
Главное, что секс у них наконец-то будет, а кто там сверху или снизу — неважно, с деталями они разберутся потом.

Тогда, шипя сквозь зубы и с трудом пропихивая в себя пальцы, он впервые увидел того самого, почти чужого Куроко. Пряди волос липли ко лбу, а грудная клетка вздымалась так часто, что, казалось, ребра вот-вот прорвут кожу. Неотрывно следя за Кагами, он крепко сжимал член в кулаке.

— Кагами-кун, а ты разве... — прохрипел он, зажмурившись.

— Заткнись и помоги, болван, — Кагами дернул его на себя, затыкая рот поцелуем. 

Хватит уже разговоров, пробовали. От нахлынувшего стыда и неловкости у него пылали щеки и кончики ушей. Смущение стало таким острым, что Кагами готов был все бросить и засунуть голову под подушку. Или завязать Куроко глаза своими штанами.

— Но...

— Те-цу-я! — рявкнул он почти по слогам. 

На языке вертелось то, что он думал о Куроко, японской вежливости вообще и в частности, и даже о Ниго, постоянно рвущем шнурки и грызущем кроссовки. Но пальцы Куроко скользнули внутрь, и Кагами захлебнулся стоном.

Растягивали они его вдвоем. Куроко целовал бедра и живот, ласкал в паху, оглаживал бока и трогал, трогал везде, отвлекая от вязкой тянущей боли. И это помогало.

Кагами зарылся ладонью в вихры Куроко, потянул и, поймав поплывший взгляд, медленно опустил веки. Куроко понял его без слов.

Вбиваясь все быстрее и быстрее, Куроко не стонал, только крепче сжимал пальцы и рвано всхлипнул в конце.

Кагами знал — ему понравилось. Это чувствовалось и в ленивых объятиях после, и в довольном сопении, и в легкой послеоргазменной дрожи. Да что тут гадать, когда Куроко, отстраняясь, поцеловал его в бедро и, даже не краснея, произнес:

— Это было потрясающе, Кагами-кун. 

Зато покраснел довольный Кагами, которого хватило только на:

— Я — Тайга, — и счастливую улыбку.

***  
Не то чтобы Кагами не нравилось, что происходило у них днем при зашторенных окнах или ночью, когда неоновые блики расцвечивали узорами пол. Но по-другому хотелось попробовать тоже.

Второй раз он не стал настаивать, в третий — Куроко притерся сзади вплотную, покусывал кожу на лопатке и так умело ласкал рукой член, что Кагами сам прогнулся в пояснице и прохрипел: «давай». 

В четвертый они смотрели финальный матч «Майами Хит» в гостиной. Смеялись, спорили, хрустели картошкой и чипсами. Кагами и сам не понял, как оказалось, что он стоит на четвереньках, почти уткнувшись носом в экран.  
Про пятый он вообще старался не вспоминать.

— Кагами-кун, подвинься, пожалуйста, мне неудобно, — упираясь в плечи, сказал тогда Куроко.

На кровать они рухнули неудачно — лопатки на спинке, ноги почти на полу — Кагами вздохнул и отстранился. 

Ближе им уже некуда, а он по-прежнему — «Кагами-кун». 

— Блин, Тецуя, — скатываясь с кровати, простонал Кагами. — Перестань уже быть... таким!

— Каким «таким»? — Куроко смотрел на него с интересом.

— Таким вежливым! 

— Но, Кагами-кун...

— Тайга! Я — Тайга! — Он, насупившись, сидел на полу.

— Хорошо, Тайга. Как скажешь. 

— Знаешь, — Куроко вдруг улыбнулся широко и открыто. — У тебя очень забавное имя. 

Кагами захлопал глазами, а Куроко лукаво прищурился:

— Мы учили наизусть...

И он медленно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Кагами, продекламировал строчки, смешно округляя губы и глотая окончания:

_Tiger! Tiger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night...  2_

Мягко переступая, Куроко на четвереньках подбирался все ближе, похожий не то на большого кота, играющего с добычей, не то на снежного барса. Изумленный, Кагами неуклюже отползал на локтях, оскальзываясь пятками на гладком полу, пока с размаху не ударился макушкой о стенку. 

— Попался! — Бросок — и Куроко навис над ним, прочно прижимая запястья к полу, и неспешно облизал его кадык. — Учти, пощады не будет...

В ту ночь Кагами кончил трижды.

***  
Сидя на полу в окружении тетрадей и справочников, они готовились к тестам.  
Куроко, грызя карандаш, всматривался в учебник и хмурился. С алгеброй отношения у них не заладились. 

«Минимум пятьдесят три, — веско заявила Рико. — Иначе вам не светит и скамейка запасных».

«Вот отстой», — пробормотал Кагами.

«Ты что-то сказал? — Хьюга угрожающе защелкал суставами. — А ну повтори».

Спорить было не только бесполезно, но и чревато. 

Однако точные науки занимали Кагами сейчас меньше всего. Он смотрел на кончик языка Куроко, который то и дело прижимался к цветной деревяшке. Мысли потекли в ненужном направлении, а в штанах стало тесно. Поерзав, он наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд.

— Я учу! — Кагами схватил с пола тетрадь и убедительно потряс ею.

— Это журнал, который выписывает Хьюга-семпай. — Вздохнув, Куроко отложил злосчастный карандаш. — Я забрал его с тетрадями по ошибке.

Кагами присмотрелся внимательнее. С обложки на него смотрел мужик в дурацком шлеме и доспехах. Героическая поза и надпись «К оружию!» призывала к свершениям и требовала подвигов.

И Кагами решился.

Опрокинул Куроко на спину, придержал затылок и плечи, чтобы тот не грохнулся об пол и, опередив упреки, зашептал:

— Мы подготовимся, обещаю. Но не сейчас.

Судя по смешинкам, промелькнувшим в глазах Куроко, тот был не прочь расслабиться. О том, чтобы не помять одежду они не заботились, — пиджаки и рубашки летели в стороны комьями.

Сжав ногами бока выгибающегося под ним Куроко, Кагами терзал его рот поцелуями. Было так хорошо и так сладко, что он не мог оторваться и тем более сообразить, где его штаны и в каком кармане резинки.

Куроко оказался внимательнее, хладнокровнее и быстрее.

Его пальцы огладили поясницу, сжали задницу, а между ягодиц проехался член, закатанный в латекс.

— Эй! — Кагами мигом подобрался и вскинулся, когда Куроко толкнулся бедрами наверх.

Отпрянув, Кагами съежился возле дивана, подобрав под себя ноги и прикрывшись ладонями.

— Больно? — Куроко вглядывался в него, как в задачник по алгебре, и хмурил брови. — Прости, я поторопился.

— Нет! — Он кусал себя за губу, пытаясь сдержать гнев и обиду. — Я не хочу так!

— Не хочешь сверху? — Куроко не понимал. — Но ты мог бы сам задать темп...

— Заткнись! — выпалил Кагами и зажмурился. — Я хочу сверху!

— А-а-а...

— Не так сверху!

От повисшего следом молчания Кагами было трудно дышать. Он не выдержал и приоткрыл один глаз. Куроко сидел ровно — сложенные на ладони, колени, прямая спина и гордо торчащий член. А еще он улыбался.

Кагами застонал и схватился за голову.

— Я не... Если ты не... 

— Тайга, — от тона, которым Куроко позвал его, у Кагами побежали мурашки.

— Тайга, послушай. — Куроко легонько толкнул в бок, протиснулся, устроился в кольце его рук и ног. — Я тоже хочу не так.

Кагами уткнулся ему в шею, чувствуя себя глупо и беззаботно-счастливо.

— Давай договоримся. — Куроко потерся носом и легко поцеловал. — Захочешь чего-нибудь еще — просто скажи.

 

____________________________  
1 Кодрейкер — болевой прием в реслинге.  
2 Отрывок из стихотворения Уильяма Блейка «Тигр». Перевод можно найти здесь: http://wikilivres.ru/Тигр_(Блейк/Маршак)


End file.
